Aruru's Home Rules
Aruru's home campaign has the following rules that differ from the PHB and DMG. Some of the home rules, like the standard array and the average HP per level, are to facilitate running a Roll20 virtual game. The players can create and level characters without requiring the DM to be present to supervise dice rolls. Other rules are unique to the setting, and a few are simply DM preference. Character Creation * Players will use the Standard Array method of determining ability scores. Assign these six values to to your character's ability scores, and then add in racial bonuses: 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8. * Review the Notes for Players section for the races and classes allowed. There are homebrewed races and class archetypes available as well, all specifically tailored for Tanawak. * The Human Traits variant on page 31 is allowed. * Players can use the backgrounds in the book, or use the optional backgrounds given in that section. Those backgrounds are also tailored for the campaign. * Personality traits, including ideals, bonds and flaws, can be chosen by the player or allow to random chance, that's up to the player. Players can also make up their own cool ideas and run them by the DM, as long as they fit with the general tone of the campaign, they'll be allowed. * Players take the equipment and starting money per their class and background descriptions. Swapping out items is acceptable if it helps set the tone for your character, check with the DM. Do not take the starting wealth given on pg 143. * Multiclassing is allowed * Feats are allowed * Advancement uses the average HP per level. Equipment * Read the equipment section. There are new weapons that players might find interesting. Also note the risks of heavy armor, take that into account before equipping your PC. * Players can roll a trinket, please do so with the DM handy. The DM may have an alternate or expanded table beyond the PHB. Combat *Flanking is allowed, but it grants +2 to attacks, instead of advantage as per the DMG. *Extraordinary Success: on any adjusted attack or skill check that is 30 or higher (25 or higher if the roller has advantage), the DM will declare an Extraordinary Success and will ask the player what they would like to happen with that roll. If that result is within the realm of possibility for that particular roll at that particular time, it will be allowed. Or the player can say "pick something", at which point the DM will dream up something special to happen. Examples might be the automatic death of an opponent, or eliminating the need to roll further stealth rolls for a period of time, or being able to turn a positive reaction from an NPC into an actual friendship. This is intended to reward PCs who've become powerful and skilled through training and experience. *Extraordinary Failure: for any adjusted attack or skill check that is 0 or less (5 or less if the roller has advantage), the DM will declare an Extraordinary Failure and will dream up something catastrophic to happen. This will be within the realm of possibility for that particular roll at that particular time. Examples might be losing your sword, falling down the cliff face you're trying to climb, or being arrested for a crime you didn't commit. This is intended to dissuade PCs from doing remarkably foolish things (like climbing a cliff while wearing plate armor) or operating outside their skill set (like a barbarian hosting a tea party).